1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates generally to semiconductor devices, and more particularly to a LED package.
2. Description of the Related Art
A LED chip with a phosphor layer is a cost-effective method of generating light of a specific color. A LED chip is normally coated with one phosphor layer determining the light color. However, a phosphor of specifically defined color is difficult to manufacture.
Thus, what is called for is a LED package with multiple phosphor layers that can alleviate the limitations described.